The Journey of the Fellowship begins/Dark Bats of Jafar/Going through the Pass
Here is how The Journey of the Fellowship begins, Dark Bats of Jafar and Going through the Pass goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Later that night. Casey Jr.: Be careful out there, Yuna. It's a dangerous journey to Armageddor. Princess Yuna: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Tigatron: We're there for you every step of the way, Princess. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Tigatron. The next day. King Solar Flare: My granddaughter is setting out on a quest of Mount Diablo. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Alicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns and all free folk go with you. Star Swirl the Bearded: The fellowship awaits Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm ready. Dusty Crophopper: (starts his mechanical wings) Wish me luck. Ishani: Best of luck, Dusty. (kissed her husband) Sebeena Crophopper: (fusses over her father) Dusty Crophopper: It's okay, Sebeena. (kissed his baby) I'll be back soon. Thomas: Be careful out there. Percy: And good luck. Snowdrop: Thank you. Princess Luna: Safe journey, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Armageddor, Star Swirl. Is it left or right? Star Swirl the Bearded: Left. During the travels, They journeyed far to the west. Star Swirl the Bearded: We must hold to this course, West of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, The Gap of Griffon Peak will still be open to us. From there, Our road turns east to Armageddor. Princess Yuna: (use magic to fire on the moving target) How am I doing, Spyro? Spyro: Very good, Yuna. Snowdrop: How great is she doing? Nyx: Our magic training really paid up. Snap Shot: If anyone was to ask for my opinion, Which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Star Swirl. We could pass through the mines of Maria. If we're lucky, There would be a welcoming committee. Star Swirl the Bearded: No, Snap Shot. I would not take the road through Maria unless I had no other choice. Princess Skyla: (uses her healing powers on the injured bird) Zeñorita Cebra: Your healing skills are Muy bueno. Princess Skyla: Thank you, Zeñorita. Kayley: What is that? Kaos: Nothing, It's just a wisp cloud. Glumshanks: Uh, Kaos. I don't think it's a cloud. Kaos: Silence, Glumshanks! Golden Queen: It's moving fast. Against the wind. Airazor: Dark Bats from Armageddor! Princess Yuna: Hide! As everyone hide, The Dark Bats swap about and found Princess Yuna and the Fellowship and flew back to Arageddor. Star Swirl the Bearded: Spies of Jafar. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass. As the Fellowship are going through the pass. Pound Cake: Look at this! Pumpkin Cake: I know, Pound Cake. I've never seen so much snow out here! Princess Yuna: Woah! (tumbling down and right next to Kayley and Garrett) Kayley: Yuna, Are you alright? Princess Yuna: I'm alright, Kayley. (notices that her pouch is empty) Where's the amulet? Wolfgang: (picks up the Amulet) Interesting. Garrett: Wolfgang. Wolfgang: It was a strange fate that everyone suffers in your doubt. A so smaller thing. Such a little thing. Garrett: Wolfgang! (when Wolfgang was alarmed) Give the amulet to Yuna. Wolfgang: As you wish. (gives it back to Yuna and patted her head) With Jafar. Jafar: So, Star Swirl. You're trying to lead your Fellowship through the pass, Eh? If you fail now, How else would you go? If the mountain defeats you, Will you risk a dangerous road? (evil laugh) Back with the Fellowship. Nyx: Come on, we have no time. Dusty Crophopper: We're hurrying as fast as we can, Nyx. Princess Skyla: There's a lot of snow! Princess Yuna: I can hear a foul voice in the air. Snowdrop: Me too. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Jafar! As the mountain crumbles. Prince Derek: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Kayley: Star Swirl, We must turn back! Star Swirl the Bearded: No! A lightning strike appeared from Jafar right into the mountain. Slam Bam: (as everyone is free from the snow) We must get up the mountain! We must turn back to follow the road! John Smith: No! It'll take us too close to the dark forest! Snap Shot: I still say we can go under the mountain and pass through the mines of Maria! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let Princess Yuna decide. Luminous: We can't stay here! This will be the death of the foals! Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna? Princess Yuna: We will go through the mines. Star Swirl the Bearded: So be it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225